Pain In The Heart
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: Darkness filled her eyes, no sparks of life reflected in the deep amethyst irises. Raven/Killowat - Oneshot - Complete- Rated T for internal painful struggles.


**((Authors Note: A Chapter in the Raven/Killowat saga, now a trilogy. Appropriate for Raven's Valentines day. I'd like to dedicate this last Oneshot, to the man who made last year, the best Valentines Day I have ever had. Enjoy, and please R&R, I enjoy critique and feedback.~Raven-Rachel-Roth))**

---

_**You don't remember me, but I remember you.**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you.**_

Darkness filled her eyes, no sparks of life reflected in the deep amethyst irises. Sleep escaped her, not just tonight, but every night since the warmth had left her life. Dark circles hung beneath her eyes, her already slender body seemed haggard and lean; the black leotard no longer hugging the soft curves of her hips.

Outside, the rain pelted her window; fiercely lashing out angrily at the glass panes. Broken bits of pottery and sculptures littered the floor. Though not visible in the complete darkness. Books hung haphazardly off of tipped side tables, shreds of leather and paper suspiciously littering the end of the bed.

Stillness prevailed. Absolute silence, except the soft labored breathing of the Empath curled in the darkness of her canopy. A crack of lightning briefly lit the room, revealing that the only undisturbed portion of the room, was the left side of the bed, which remained perfect… as if someone had simply left for the day, and intended to return.

When the lightning flashed again, the small huddled figure flinched away from the light, streaks of wetness visible down her face, plastering the chin length violet hair to her face.

…_Killowat…_

Even without being spoken, the name seemed to hang in the air.

A scream broke the silence.

_**But who can decide what they dream, when dream I do?**_

"Dude what's wrong with her?"

The voices were muffled from within the darkness of her room, but the Empath was pulled from the dozing sleep, as the voices in the hall whispered outside of her door.

"He left." The voice was stoic, dark, it made her heart contract for a moment; and it was followed by a feminine gasp of horror.

"He couldn't have, he knew what it would do to her."

Soft footsteps reached her ears, as a new voice joined the others.

"She needs to be alone." Another voice tried to interrupt, but it continued, "Even after the darkest nights, the morning comes." The voice faltered briefly, "I hope her sun returns."

_**Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?**_

_**You saw me mourning my love for you, and took my hand.**_

Strong, warm arms held her. She scooted her body as close to the warmth as possible, but kept her eyes closed.

"I need you." The voice was faint and rough from the screams that seemed to come every time she closed her eyes. For a moment, she felt him smile against her hair, his soft lips gently touching her face.

"I promised to love you forever." Ecstasy. She basked in the warmth of the voice she craved. For a moment the excruciating pain in her chest lifted.

_**I knew you loved me then.**_

"Open your eyes Raven…"

She couldn't resist the magic of his voice. Amethyst eyes opened, and she saw nothing but the darkness of her room, being held by nothing but the cold air that surrounded her. The pain rushed back, breaking her body into pieces.

The sound of her screaming his name echoed through the halls.

_**I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough,**_

_**So many things I've done just like you.**_

The pale face stared into the lifeless eyes looking back in the mirror. A soft flew appeared in the mirror behind her. The glass fell to the floor and shattered, but when she turned, the room was empty an dark as ever.

_**You're taking over.**_

Her fingers clasped around her shoulders, the cold metal of the silver band on her left hand burying itself into a purple line of skin on her shoulder. Outside the door a voice begged her to come out, but she couldn't hear it. The pain was too loud in her ears.

_**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.**_

Letters crumple softly in the darkness of the room as they were pressed in a death grip against her chest. He was embodied in those simple pages, her life written in red script and signed with a flourish.

_**I have to be with you, to live to breathe.**_

A gasp in the darkness. The sound of a pen scratching faintly over paper.

The only man I'll ever love, the one who owns my soul.

I promised and I meant it.

I promised to love you forever…Killowat.

_**You're taking over me.**_


End file.
